


Together Again

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after their break up. Their love can't be denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Together Again  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary/Other Info:** Set some time after their break up. Their love can't be denied.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

Within seconds Sookie stood before Bill her body bare to his gaze. A loud groan echoed through the room as he stared at her with love and desire. It had been so long since he’d seen her like this, too long since he had held her in his arms.

He would wait no longer.

His kisses spread through her like rain on a forest fire, leaving her smoldering for more. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She ached; she burned as she writhed beneath him, urging him to go harder, faster; to never let her go again.


End file.
